


Līlā

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fugitive Scar, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Mio Dio, Īśvara, dammi la forza... ma per fare cosa?Cosa devo fare? Cosa desideri che faccia?Perché taci? Perché non parli mai? Perché devo portare sulle spalle il peso del Tuo silenzio?Rimase ad ascoltare il sibilo del vento che graffiava la soglia trascinandovi sopra polvere e sterpaglie. Il cielo, confinato nella cornice della porta aperta sopra i campi, gli sembrava immenso, fertile di luci, e spaventoso.





	1. Chapter 1

Playlist: [_Mein Hertz Brennt_ , Piano Version, Rammstein](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dv6Th7kJ64Q).  
  
  
Era una notte tranquilla; i campi erano brulli e l’ultima casa in mezzo alla pianura aveva spento le luci già da diverso tempo.  
Procedeva in mezzo alle sterpaglie, evitando il tracciato che, da qualche parte, tagliava la terra e aggirava i bordi della steppa.  
Il vento gli veniva incontro, ed era vento del deserto: portava un odore sordo, e piccoli grani di sabbia che gli si infilavano fra i denti e fra i capelli.  
Era stanco; aveva camminato molte miglia, digiuno, e si era lasciato alle spalle più di uno stelo di avena intriso del suo sangue.  
Il cielo era nero, la terra era nera: solo lui era bianco, e la sabbia era bianca, e bianca anche l’avena insanguinata.  
_Īś_ _vara-_ _nama_ _ḥ 1_. _Devo trovare un posto. Un posto per dormire e riposare.  
Un posto per morire._

E Īśvara rispose- o forse fu il caso.  
Dopo un paio di chilometri, quando l’idea di accasciarsi fra l’erba alta in compagnia delle vipere gli sembrava sempre più desiderabile, i suoi occhi stanchi la distinsero.  
Era una catapecchia nascosta fra i falaschi, niente di più; sotto la luce di uno sterile quarto di luna, gli sembrò di poter distinguere il perimetro di un vecchio mulino.  
Della torre restava un pallido moncone, il resto della muratura franato a ridosso di quel che un tempo doveva essere stato un granaio.  
La porta era cava e nera e senza battenti: di certo, pensò, è abbandonato.  
Si trascinò fuori dagli sterpi, le aride cime degli steli che lo punzecchiavano attraverso la stoffa dei calzoni.  
Quanto alla terra, le zolle incattivite dalla siccità gli si cacciavano dentro gli scarponi, ferendogli la pelle, e l’ortica nascosta qua e là fra le altre erbacce gli schiaffeggiava le caviglie con le sue piccole malevole dita di fuoco.  
_Quando il deserto si avvicina, la natura diventa gretta, diventa invidiosa, e si accanisce sulle poche creature che hanno il coraggio o la stupidità di non fuggire verso terre più fertili._  
Così diceva il suo vecchio; e aveva ragione.

Attraversò la pista principale, oltre alla quale si stendeva il piccolo campo recinto dai resti di una palizzata.  
Prima, però, raccolse della saggina e spazzò il tracciato dietro di sé: intendeva confondere le sue con le piccole orme dei canidi notturni e della altre bestiole che predavano le tenebre di quella magra pianura.  
Quando arrivò davanti al mulino, tese l’orecchio per assicurarsi di non essere seguito, e che le rovine fossero disabitate.  
Alla fine sembrò decidersi ed entrò, appiattendosi subito contro il muro e muovendosi con circospezione nell’ombra.  
La luce della luna era debole e l’interno del casolare ancora più tetro della notte che si era lasciato sulla soglia. Gli parve di intravedere un serpente ma sorrise, quando si rese conto, aguzzando gli occhi, che era solo il capo di una vecchia corda sfibrata.  
  
Scivolò lungo il muro.  
Accendere un fuoco non si poteva, non sarebbe stato prudente; inoltre, per miglia e miglia intorno a lui si stendevano mari di erba riarsa.  
Se il sonno e la stanchezza avessero avuto la meglio su di lui mentre le fiamme erano ancora accese, cosa molto probabile, avrebbe rischiato di far appiccare un incendio.  
Per un attimo, l’immagine del suo corpo esausto avviluppato dalle fiamme gli danzò davanti agli occhi, così vivida...  
_No, non ancora; ci sono troppe cose da fare, troppe cose in sospeso._  
_Un giorno, forse.  
Non questa notte._

Percorse l’interno del casolare: consisteva di un unico, grande ambiente.  
Il lato più lungo, calcolò procedendo spalle al muro, contava non più di cento passi.  
La porta era collocata a pochi piedi dal lato più corto, così che gran parte della stanza era completamente avvolta nell’oscurità.  
Non c’era che una finestra, ed era sbarrata, forse con delle assi di legno.  
Sentiva un forte odore: un misto di orina animale, polvere ed erba, che gli solleticò le narici e la gola riarsa e lo stimolò a tossire con tanta forza che quasi fu sul punto di vomitare quella poca saliva rimastagli in bocca.  
La ringhiottì.  
Non poteva permettersi di perdere altri liquidi.  
Si accucciò in un punto in cui il fetore era meno intenso; quindi si sfilò la camicia come meglio poteva e, aiutandosi con la bocca, se ne avvolse il braccio e la legò più stretta che gli riusciva poco sopra al gomito.  
_Con un po’ di fortuna, domani all’alba sarò ancora vivo_ , pensò prima di addormentarsi.

 

1Nell’originale Giapponese, il dio di Ishval è Īśvara. La parola esiste ed è il termine con cui le religioni hindu identificano Dio (lett. “Signore”). _Namah_ significa invece “mi arrendo a te”, e compare in uno dei più noti mantra hindu, _Om namah Shivaya_ ("O fausto/Shiva, mi arrendo a te").


	2. II

Playlist: _Hide & Seek_\- Chorus Arrangement. Imogen Heap, arr. Marc O'Leary, coro di voci bianche "Gondwana Voices" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxZQzNRPPQM)  
  
  
Si svegliò, ed era certamente vivo, o così gli sembrava… Ma no, non era l’alba.  
In effetti, il sole doveva essere ancora molto lontano dal sorgere.  
Si sforzò di mettere a fuoco la macchia biancastra che lo sovrastava.

\- Sta fermo. Mi ci è voluto un sacco di tempo per preparare quell’impacco.  
  
\- Cosa…?- bofonchiò, la bocca impastata.  
  
La macchia bianca scivolò via dal soffitto; sentì tramestare e poi qualcuno gli infilò qualcosa di rigido e freddo fra le labbra.  
Una mano piccola ma robusta lo abbrancò alla nuca, sollevandogli la testa.  
Acqua. Acqua, mio Dio, che tu sia benedetto.

\- Bravo. Non sei il solito sprovveduto che si ingozza d’acqua e poi crepa di congestione.

Sbatté le palpebre e gli occhi gli si inumidirono.  
Finalmente poteva vedere con più chiarezza attorno a sé.  
Era ancora nel casolare, a giudicare dalle dimensioni della stanza, ma c’era un minuscolo lume a terra, a poche spanne da lui, e anziché sedere a terra era sdraiato su una stuoia di erbe intrecciate che lo riparava dal piancito e dalla sporcizia sparsa su di esso.

Accanto a lui, accucciata vicino al lume, c’era una figura; sedeva sui talloni e si stringeva in una specie di malconcio mantello irto di spighe, steli e foglie secche.

\- Chi sei?  
  
Scar cercò di distinguere un volto al di là della spessa cortina di capelli che nascondevano le fattezze dello sconosciuto.  
Qualcosa fece fremere e oscillare le lunghe ciocche scure.  
L’uomo- o il ragazzo, non avrebbe saputo dirlo- stava ridendo.

\- Non pensi che sarei io a dovertelo chiedere? Sei entrato in casa mia senza neanche chiedere permesso.

\- Non c’era nessuno.  
  
\- Lo credo bene. Me ne sono capitati, di vagabondi, e ho imparato a mie spese che è meglio non correre rischi e tramortirli mentre dormono.

Scar tentò di girarsi su un fianco, sperando di poter vedere meglio il suo interlocutore.

\- Ma che fai?

L’individuo si girò repentinamente e lo colpì alla spalla destra: un unico colpo, secco, preciso e incredibilmente vigoroso, che lo fece abbattere sulla stuoia.  
Era più sconcertato che in collera: per quanto forte fosse stato il contraccolpo, il gesto dello sconosciuto era privo di violenza. In effetti, non gli aveva fatto alcun male.

\- Ti ho detto di non muoverti. La mia casa, le mie regole.

Lui sogghignò, coprendosi gli occhi con l’avambraccio sano.  
  
\- Sei deturpato? È per questo che non ti fai vedere in faccia?

\- Ma di che vai cianciando? Pensa alla tua, di faccia, uomo di Ishval. Hai l’esercito alle calcagna e te ne vai in giro a fronte scoperta, con quella specie di bersaglio per tiro al piattello in mezzo alla fronte.

\- Denunciami, allora- replicò. C’era una certa amarezza, nella sua voce- Con i soldi della mia taglia potresti permetterti qualcosa di meglio di questa catapecchia.

Senza preoccuparsi di rispondergli, la figura si chinò sopra il lume e lo spense.

  
L’ombra si rovesciò su di loro in un unica densa colata, inghiottendo il fruscio del vento, lo scricchiolare dell’erba e tutti gli altri minuscoli, irrequieti rumori della steppa.  
Scar sbatté le palpebre una, due, tre volte; per qualche minuto non sentì niente intorno a sé e credette di essere stato lasciato solo.  
Poi, qualcosa di morbido e caldo scivolò contro di lui.  
Un aroma pungente e non del tutto spiacevole gli riempì le narici; piccole mani callose corsero su di lui, sollevando la malconcia canotta che gli copriva lo sterno.  
Poco dopo sentì un peso schiacciargli il ventre; un peso umido e caldo.

Sospirò. _Da quanto tempo_.  
Sollevò il braccio sano.  
Era strano non poterlo vedere, non distinguerne l’intricato disegno; era strano percepire in corpo sopra il suo, a cavalcioni sul suo inguine, e allungare la mano nel nulla non sapendo dove e come lo avrebbe trovato, che cosa le sue dita avrebbero incontrato per prima, se il petto, o forse una clavicola, oppure le costole.

Invece, la prima cosa che toccò nel vuoto davanti a sé era morbida e tesa.  
La sfiorò.  
Una donna, giovane. Una donna con un seno rotondo e non molto grande, ma tiepido e setoso.  
Trattenne il respiro.

\- Ehi, rubacuori, tieni a posto le mani.

La voce di lei era acerba e le parole brusche, però c’era in entrambe una specie di selvatica dolcezza.  
Una mano invisibile gli afferrò il polso e delicatamente ma fermamente lo allontanò.

\- Ora ti metterò un unguento sul torace; disinfetterà le ferite più piccole e ti calmerà  
Fra poco avrai freddo e ti salirà la febbre. Ti scalderò con il mio corpo finché non sfebbrerai, ossia fra circa quattro ore. Poi, vomiterai. Dopo di che ti sentirai molto meglio.

Le piccole mani si muovevano svelte su di lui; l’odore pungente si fece più intenso.  
Qualcosa di freddo e gelatinoso gli bruciò il ventre e poi il petto e i lati dello sterno.  
Poi, la donna gli si sdraiò sopra, sostenendosi sulle ginocchia.  
Scar sentiva solo il tepore del corpo di lei,e il divorante calore del suo sesso, ma non avvertiva più alcun peso.  
Lei lo abbracciò; lui inspirò aroma di erbe, e il profumo del suo sudore.

\- Qual è il tuo nome?  
  
\- Lila1. Ora fa silenzio e risparmia le forze. Le prossime ore saranno difficili.

 

1La grafia è diversa, ma con Līlā si intende, nelle filosofie indiane, il gioco di Dio che avvince le anime nell’illusione della realtà materiale o, in generale, nel dharma samsarico, a seconda della scuola filosofica che interpreta il termine. Līlā, comunque, è sempre la manifestazione più tangibile e allo stesso più indecifrabile di Dio.


	3. III

Playlist: _[New Year's Prayer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzJ05IWY_vM)_ , Jeff Buckley (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzJ05IWY_vM)  
  
Quando tornò a svegliarsi il solo era sorto, eppure l’alba non aveva nulla dei suoi colori: era rossa , livida, e l’aria era troppo densa, troppo pesante.  
Ricordava vagamente di aver dormito per poche decine di minuti, forse un’ora.  
Aveva sognato di essere stritolato da un serpente dalle spire arroventate; il serpente si era trasformato in edera e l’edera in vene in cui pulsava sangue, sangue di un velenoso colore azzurro.  
Il sangue era scoppiato: aveva rotto le arterie, era caduto nell’erba e l’aveva bruciata, imprimendo sulla terra riarsa un labirinto di segni alchemici.

Si era alzato che già la notte impallidiva; del sole, ancora non c’era traccia.  
Era spossato e ricoperto di sudore; una nausea selvaggia gli mozzava il respiro.  
Nella penombra turchina aveva intravisto una donna nuda; gli sedeva accanto, i capelli legati con un pezzo di corda rosicchiata. Teneva sulle cosce una conca e lo guardava.  
Presto la nausea si era trasformata in conati così violenti che, tastandosi il torace, sentiva ancora la muscolatura contrarsi.  
Aveva vomitato acqua, saliva e le radici che aveva masticato la notte prima; la donna gli aveva tenuto la testa sulla conca. Gli aveva impedito di sporcarsi e di soffocare.

  
Quando gli spasmi e il dolore erano cessati, molto lentamente, un senso di rilassatezza e di conforto lo aveva avvinto.  
Si era addormentato di nuovo, infreddolito: l’aria del mattino gli asciugava il sudore addosso e lo faceva rabbrividire.  
La donna, Lila- ora ricordava il suo nome- gli si era avvolta intorno come una pianta rampicante: sottile, forte, scura.  
Lui l’aveva abbracciata, così, senza pensare; forse aveva tentato di toccarle i fianchi.  
Lei si era limitata a scostato la sua mano ma non l’aveva lasciato solo, non l’aveva lasciato al freddo.

Si alzò a sedere e guardò l’ombra di lei che dalla soglia si allungava sul pavimento del casolare.  
_Il sole tramonta a ovest_ , pensò.  
_Non è l’alba; sta di nuovo calando la sera_.

 

La donna entrò; le sue gambe nude erano bianche di polvere.  
Aveva raccolto l’orlo della veste in modo da formare una specie di tasca che le pendeva sulle cosce. Era magra e nervosa, non molto alta.

Scar le guardò le caviglie e i polpacci: erano pieni di graffi, molti dei quali ormai cicatrizzati.  
L’ambiente aveva un sola finestra e, come Scar aveva intuito la notte precedente, era sbarrata. La luce sabbiosa del meriggio stillava a fatica fra le travi inchiodate sopra il telaio e si rifletteva sulla parete antistante, disegnando segmenti rossi sopra la penombra.  
_Somigliano a delle ferite_ , pensò, seguendo con lo sguardo la donna.

Senza guardarlo, lei gli si accucciò a fianco.  
Disfece il nodo che teneva insieme i lembi della veste. Piccoli tuberi piatti e strane radici nerastre si riversarono sul terreno con una serie di tonfi brevi e sordi.  
La donna si allungò sulle ginocchia e frugò dentro un cesto; tirò fuori un grezzo coltello, lo affilò con una pietra e prese a spellare i tuberi.  
Procedeva svelta, con gesti precisi; sembrava che non avesse mai fatto altro nella vita.  
  
Scar si tastò le braghe: il coltello a serramanico era ancora lì.  
Lo aprì e la lama fece uno scatto secco che risuonò nella stanza.  
Lei si girò; per un breve istante, Scar intravide i suoi occhi: erano verdi, e dalle dimensioni della pupilla lui capì di averla spaventata.  
Ma la donna non parlò; si limitò a guardare prima la lama, poi lui.  
Fu comunque tutto troppo breve perché lui potesse vederla in viso.  
Poi, lei si girò. Pescò da terra uno di quegli affari e glielo tirò, senza una parola; e senza una parola lui lo afferrò e iniziò a scorticarlo, come faceva lei, non così agilmente, ma quasi altrettanto disinvoltamente.  
Mentre lavorava di coltello, chissà perché, gli venne da sorridere.


	4. IV

Playlist: [_You want it darker_ , Leonard Cohen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0nmHymgM7Y) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0nmHymgM7Y)  
  
Quando ebbero finito, la donna gettò i tuberi dentro un paiolo macchiato e piuttosto malconcio, e li cosparse con dell’acqua. In un angolo della stanza c’era una piccola brace delimitata con delle pietre; la accesero e sedettero accanto al piccolo fuoco.  
Vicino alla pentola, la donna ne pose un’altra; in quella, però mise solo le radici, dopo averle sciacquate sulla soglia con un po’ dell’acqua avanzata. 

Il sole, rotolando oltre i bordi della terra, aveva lasciato un unico rosso solco nel cielo d’Occidente. Le tenebre, però, erano svelte: in pochi minuti avevano inghiottito i campi e presto la casa fu avvolta nell’oscurità.  
Dentro, le loro ombre si allungarono a dismisura sopra i muri; dall’esterno non veniva che il frinire dei grilli e rumore di serpenti nell’erba secca.  
Finalmente, poteva vederla in viso.  
Era giovane; non poteva avere più di trent’anni. Aveva occhi grandi e allungati, di un caldo verde scuro (o forse erano marroni?).  
La pelle era brunita; aveva molte piccole lentiggini rossicce sulla fronte, sul naso e sotto gli occhi. Osservandola, Scar pensò che somigliava ad un fennec.

Si teneva occupata pestando delle erbe dentro una ciotola; due o tre volte alzò lo sguardo e lo sorprese a scrutarla, ma non disse nulla e non sembrò neanche troppo infastidita.  
A volte, mormorava fra sé e sé qualche parola in una lingua che Scar non conosceva, e allora scopriva i denti: quadrati, forti, e con dei canini aguzzi ed irregolari.  
Guardandola, gli tornò in mente la notte precedente; ricordò la sensazione del corpo di lei contro il suo, il peso di lei sopra i suoi fianchi.  
_È stato bello, ma non tornerà. Ed è meglio che non torni_.

\- Pensi a questa notte?  
  
La voce di lei lo colse di sorpresa. Trasalì e la guardò senza sapere cosa rispondere. 

\- Che faccia colpevole.  
  
Gli sorrise. 

\- Sei…- si schiarì la voce- fai sempre così con i viandanti malconci che ti capitano in casa?

\- Non sempre. Alcuni li accoppo. Prima che loro lo facciano a me, intendo.  
Altri li lascio perdere. Per certi non c’è niente da fare. Poi capita qualcuno per cui invece qualcosa la posso fare; e allora la faccio.

\- Sei stata...gentile.

Lei non disse niente.  
Tramestò nella pentola con un lungo bastoncino e gli gettò una strana occhiata in tralice.

\- Ci sono due ciotole dentro la mia cassa- disse.  
  
Scar si alzò.  
Il braccio gli faceva ancora un po’ male, ma ormai aveva imparato a distinguere il dolore di un’infezione da quello di una ferita in rapida remissione.  
_Bisogna_ _conceder_ _glielo,_ _sa il fatto suo_.  
S’inginocchiò goffamente davanti alla sponda di legno; poteva sentire lo sguardo di lei sulle spalle e sulle reni.  
Infilò le mani nella cassa: il fuoco alle sue spalle proiettava la sua ombra sul muro e gli rendeva difficile vedere davanti a sé.  
Indovinò il profilo di una scatola, alcuni stracci, altre forme confuse.  
Frugò alla ricerca delle ciotole, affondando il braccio nella cassa: era più profonda e capiente di quanto si aspettasse.  
Tastò del panno ruvido che gli era familiare e, proprio accanto, qualcosa di rigido, qualcosa...

Ritirò il braccio come punto da uno scorpione e, istintivamente, si girò a controllare.  
Lei era china sulla brace; non lo aveva visto.  
Si piegò sulla cassa e cercò di aguzzare la vista.  
_Sì, quella sembrava indubbiamente_ …

\- Pensi di farcela?  
  
\- Sì. Sì, eccomi- rispose lui, la voce roca.  
  
Le ciotole erano proprio davanti a lui. _Come ho fatto a non vederle_?

 


	5. V

Playlist: [Dead Can Dance, _Persephone_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ku1HJ2DI7Xk)  
  
  
Mangiarono in silenzio; il cibo lo rinvigorì ma non riusciva a distogliere il pensiero da quello che aveva visto.  
Dopo i tuberi, lei filtrò il succo delle radici bollite attraverso una pezza di lino e riversò il liquido nella sua ciotola.  
  
\- Bevi- disse, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Poi, tornò a lavorare le radici, riducendole in una poltiglia rossastra.  
Ogni tanto alzava le mani per scostarsi i capelli dalla fronte: la tintura delle radici le arrivava fino ai polsi. Sembrava che avesse messo le mani in una ciotola di budella insanguinate.  
  
_Probabilmente lo ha fatto_ , pensò Scar, guardandola.  
  
\- Eri un medico dell’esercito, vero?- chiese.

Lei alzò lo sguardo; i suoi occhi, nella penombra illuminata dalle ultime braci, avevano il colore dell’ambra. Aveva qualcosa di forastico che lo turbò.

\- Sì.

\- Sei stata a Ishval?

\- Secondo te?- rispose; la sua voce si era fatta dura.  
  
Scar mandò giù un sorso. La bevanda era amara e aveva un sapore acre che gli saliva nel naso.  
Fissò i carboni ardenti e sentì il bisogno di allungare una mano verso il loro calore.  
  
\- Dovrei ammazzarti- mormorò.

\- Sì, certo. È tuo diritto provarci.  
  
Lei aveva smesso di lavorare le radici; eresse il busto e alzò le braccia per raccogliere i capelli; quando le abbassò, aveva le guance sporche di rosso.  
I suoi occhi erano gialli e duri come scaglie di alabastrite1.

\- Sarebbe stato meglio se mi avessi lasciato in pace- bofonchiò lui, la bocca amara, la _voce_ amara.

\- Sarebbe stato stupido, invece.  
  
Lila posò la ciotola a terra e si mosse verso di lui.  
Scar si ritrasse, allarmato, ma lei fu più svelta e gli afferrò l’avambraccio.  
Iniziò a disfare le bende. Lo guardava come si guarda un puledro imbizzarrito: con dolcezza, con imperio.  
Lui abbassò gli occhi.  
Le mani scure di lei si muovevano agilmente; quando scoprì la ferita, Scar vide che era asciutta e la carne sui bordi era rosea.  
La donna prese una manciata di polpa rossa dalla ciotola e iniziò a spalmarla intorno al taglio.

Quando ebbe finito, gli avvolse strettamente il braccio con un’altra benda che aveva tirato fuori chissà da dove e glielo fissò al collo.  
Mentre lo faceva, si piegò su di lui; gli passò la fascia sopra le spalle, cingendole con le sue piccole forti braccia brune e sfiorando con il seno il suo sterno.Quando si avvicinò per assicurargli il nodo, Scar inspirò l’odore di lei nei suoi capelli neri.  
_Non posso. Non posso farlo_.

\- Domattina me ne andrò- annunciò. La sua voce tremava impercettibilmente.

Lei si ritrasse e gli sorrise.  
  
\- _Yatha bhavan icchas_ _2_ _._

Poi si alzò.

\- Se non hai bisogno di altro, ti consiglio di riposare un po’. La medicina farà più effetto.  
In ogni caso, è meglio spegnere il fuoco. Potremmo attrarre l’attenzione di qualche vagabondo.  
  
Lui assentì con un grugnito.  
Lila rovesciò il fondo dei loro piatti sopra le braci; il fumo che si sprigionò riempì l’oscurità di un denso odore resinoso.

  
La luna era più luminosa, quella notte.  
La donna si ritrasse dal lembo di luce che imbiancava la soglia.  
Scar la sentì muoversi lentamente nella stanza, udì il suono dei suoi vestiti che scivolavano a terra. Non si girò.

\- Mi dispiace per te, ma abbiamo una sola stuoia e io sono stanca.

Le rispose dopo un po’.  
  
\- Non fa nulla. Me ne starò qui.  
  
\- Come ti pare.

Questa volta lui tacque. Strinse le labbra e fissò ostinatamente il muro.  
_Mio Dio_ , _Īśvara, dammi la forza... ma per fare cosa?_

_Cosa devo fare?_  
Cosa desideri che faccia?  
Perché taci? Perché non parli mai?  
Perché devo portare sulle spalle il peso del Tuo silenzio?  
 

Rimase ad ascoltare il sibilo del vento che graffiava la soglia trascinandovi sopra polvere e sterpaglie. Il cielo, confinato nella cornice della porta aperta sopra i campi, gli sembrava immenso, fertile di luci, e spaventoso.  
Dio non rispondeva, o forse le sue parole erano quel vento, quella tenebra, quella secca terra che misteriosamente continuava a germinare. Quelle stelle.  
_Ed io non so dire se sono più fredde e distanti, o più luminose._  
Non so cosa fare. Non so dove cercare.  
  
\- L’hai capito da solo o l’hai vista?

Lui si girò.  
Nell’ombra, gli sembrava di intuire il profilo del corpo di lei, distesa sopra la stuoia.

\- L’ho vista nella tua cassa. È una divisa, è così?  
  
Lei non disse niente: sospirò, e sentire il suo respiro nel buio e poter solo indovinare tutto ciò che la notte nascondeva, che il silenzio nascondeva (il suo corpo, i suoi pensieri, il suo passato) gli diede uno strano senso di vertigine.

_Come un miraggio; un’inesplicabile miraggio al centro del deserto_.  
  
\- Eri un’alchimista?

\- Oh, Dio, no!- rispose, ridendo- no, grazie al cielo. Solo un medico. Neppure troppo bravo, tra l’altro.

\- Con il mio braccio lo sei stata.  
  
\- Sono uno speziale; il mio lavoro è con le erbe, non c0n i ferri. Se avessi dovuto operarti non sarei stata altrettanto sicura.

Tacquero: per una manciata di minuti o per un quarto della notte, Scar non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
Così, ascoltando i loro respiri nel buio, scivolò in una sorta di languore molto simile al sonno.

 

1O anche onice alabastrino. Con il termine onice si designa o una pietra silicea, la famosa onice nera, o una pietra calcarea. Quest’ultima, nota anche come alabastro calcareo, orientale o alabastrite, è bruna oppure verde/gialla; la si trova in Italia, Africa Settentrionale, Anatolia e Pakistan, dove è appunto solitamente di colore verde.

2 _Come a te piace, come vuoi,_ sanscrito, modificato leggermente (Sarebbe _yatha bhavan icchati)_. Ho deciso di usare questa lingua come lingua di Ishval perché, per quanto Ishval sia un incrocio di culture indiana e islamica, e la componente islamica sia stata sottolineata maggiormente nella traduzione italiana _Īśvara > Ishvallah, _penso che ci siano molti più elementi linguistici ispirati all’India che all’Islam (visto anche il remoto contatto del Giappone con l’India, a causa del Buddhismo).


	6. VI

Playlist: _[ In Any Tongue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foVY5kLqp6w)_, David Gilmour.  
  
  
Aprì gli occhi.  
_Ancora buio pesto_ , pensò; ora il profilo del corpo di lei traluceva sul bordo della stuoia.  
Era seduta a gambe incrociate, a pochi passi da lui: si era tirata la veste sulle cosce.  
Avrebbe giurato che lo stesse…che lo stesse scrutando.  
  
\- Che c’è?- chiese, la bocca impastata.

\- Niente. Torna pure a dormire- rispose lei.

La sentì spostarsi: si era alzata e si stava rivestendo.  
Poco dopo gli passò davanti, lasciandosi una scia di quel suo aspro profumo, e si affacciò sulla soglia.

Il vento rigonfiava i lembi di stoffa bianca: così, in controluce, il profilo compatto e flessuoso del suo corpo somigliava all’albero maestro, e la veste ad una vela.  
  
Suo fratello, ricordò, parlava spesso del mare; di quando si sarebbe deciso a partire per vederlo almeno una volta nella sua vita.  
_Morto senza mai vedere più acqua di quanta ce ne sia_ _nel_ _pozzo_ _d’un oasi._  
_E io dovrei…?_  
Si piegò in avanti, le mani sul pavimento di battuto. La terra sembrò rispondere al tocco delle sue dita: era tiepida, umida.  
_Forse dovrei andarmene adesso._  
Si chinò ancora di più su sé stesso, finché il diaframma non gli fece male e respirare diventò difficile. Posò la fonte sulla terra e faticosamente inspirò l’odore della polvere.  
_Passerà. È solo una notte. Una notte soltanto, e la maggior parte è trascorsa_.

\- Sai, non ho combattuto a Ishval.  
  
La voce sembrava vicina.  
Alzò la fonte e vide solo i piedi di lei: erano ricoperti di sabbia e brillavano nel buio.  
Il sinistro, notò, era marcato da una lunga cicatrice che risaliva fino al polpaccio.  
_Ecco perché quella lieve zoppia_ , pensò. _E dove può aver riportato una ferita simile, se non a Ishval?_

Sogghignò.  
  
\- E hai deciso di dirmelo per non sentirti in colpa? Mi dispiace, non sono la persona più adatta per questo genere di cose.

\- Non mi sento in colpa. Te l’ho detto perché ti mettessi l’anima in pace. Se passi la notte a quel modo domani non sarai neanche in grado di alzarti.

\- Zitta un po’. Sono padrone di passare la notte come preferisco.  
  
Lei rimase in silenzio ma Scar vide che inarcava la punta del piede.  
Pensò di averla infastidita e provò una specie di infantile, malevola soddisfazione all’idea, ma dovette ricredersi: gli si era seduta davanti.  
La guardò dalla sua scomoda posizione che aveva ostinatamente deciso di mantenere, e solo allora se ne accorse.

Per la sorpresa si rialzò da terra e allungò una mano.  
Il tessuto che la avvolgeva era un semplice rettangolo di lino grezzo, trattenuto in vita da una striscia di stoffa non più larga di un palmo: una striscia a bande rosse e brune.  
_Lino di Ishval._  
  
\- Dove lo hai rubato?  
  
Lei non rispose.  
Scar balzò in avanti e afferrò un lembo della stola; il nodo che la teneva si sciolse e la banda venne via.  
Il lino, non più trattenuto, si dischiuse, e l’oscurità della pelle di Lila- _l’oscurità della notte, l’oscurità della guerra_ \- proruppe contro il candore della stoffa, come un fiume, c _ome il mare che mio fratello è morto senza poter vedere_.  
Si guardarono.

\- Non l’ho rubato.  
La sua voce era bassa e tagliente; lo fissò con uno sguardo orgoglioso e sollevò il mento.

\- Nessun Ishvalan si separerebbe da questo oggetto, e di sicuro non per regalarlo a un invasore. Potresti averlo comprato, certo, ma agli stranieri non si vendeva questo tipo di lavorazione del tessuto. Di conseguenza, lo hai rubato: a un vivo, o forse a un morto.  
  
\- Ti ho detto che non l’ho rubato.  
Lei allungò la mano e abbrancò la stola; aveva scoperto i denti. Tirò verso di sé; Scar oppose resistenza e la sentì sibilare per lo sforzo. Lui aumentò la violenza della trazione, fino ad attirarla verso di sé.

Lila cadde in avanti, sostenendosi sul suo ginocchio, affondandogli le dita callose e le unghie masticate nel sottile strato di carne che avvolgeva la rotula.  
Lo guardò da sotto in su, quasi rovesciata nel suo grembo, le spalle scoperte, i capelli irti e scuri e lucidi- un nido di bisce d’acqua.

\- Forza, che aspetti? - gli ringhiò contro- ammazzami.

\- Non tentarmi, donna- replicò lui, afferrandole i polsi per allontanarla.  
Come una bestia selvatica, lei gli urlò contro digrignando i denti.  
Era un suono denso e nero: era freddo, e pieno di disperazione. Lo spaventò.  
La lasciò andare così repentinamente che entrambi rimasero immobili e si fissarono, ognuno troppo stupito dell’altro e di sé per muoversi.

Poi, veloce, avida, lei allungò una mano e afferrò la stola.  
Indietreggiò, strisciando sul battuto e sollevando una lieve polvere biancastra attorno a sé. Lo fissava con lo sguardo di un animale in trappola.  
Con la rabbia di un animale in trappola.  
Scar la guardò. _Ho pietà di lei_ , pensò. _Io ho pietà di un nemico, per la prima volta dall’inizio del mio viaggio_.  
La voce gli si spezzò in gola come intonaco dalle pareti di una casa bombardata, ma si obbligò a parlare.

\- Buona- mormorò, accompagnando alle parole il gesto- sta’ buona. Calmati.  
  
\- Sono calma- rispose lei, ma anche la sua voce era malferma.  
  
\- Io...ti chiedo scusa. Ho pensato…

\- So benissimo cosa hai pensato- ribatté lei e girò la testa verso la porta, come se non volesse vederlo, come se l’avesse…

\- Perdonami- ( _Dio mio, proprio io, proprio io sto chiedendo perdono...a lei?_ )- ti ho offesa.

Lei inspirò profondamente, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.

\- Io non ho combattuto a Ishval. Sono scappata pochi giorni dopo dall’inizio del conflitto. Ho disertato il fronte e ho corso finché non sono arrivata qui, nella steppa. Abbiamo trovato un vecchio mulino disabitato e ci siamo nascosti. Abbiamo passato qui molte settimane, insieme.  
Poi, una notte, mi sono svegliata, e lui non c’era più.  
Credo che sia tornato là, a combattere con la vostra gente. Non lo posso biasimare.  
Però mi ha lasciato questo, e io ho creduto che sarebbe tornato; così ho aspettato.  
Ho aspettato per mesi e mesi.  
Sarei dovuta andare dietro di lui, cercarlo. Tornare sui miei passi e combattere.  
Morire, forse.  
Invece ho avuto paura, e così ho perso tutto.  
Tutto quanto.


End file.
